


Serious stuff taken seriously

by Mysisternormallydoesthispartforme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is bucks dad, Buck is a Good Dad, Buck is trying, Chris is a smart kid, Chris it trying his best, Criticism Welcome, Dad bobby, Eddie is a good dad, I’m dyslexic pls go easy on me, Probably some swears, Statutory Rape, athena cares for buck, im sorry if I’m bad at this, not sure where I’m going with this bare with me, therapist stuff from s1 is taken seriously, this is my first fic, trigger warning, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysisternormallydoesthispartforme/pseuds/Mysisternormallydoesthispartforme
Summary: Buck tells the rest of the one 118 + Athena about dr. Wells and they do not react well because that shit is rape.Buck tries to deal with it the best he can.Maddie, Athena  and Eddie help.In short: buck opens up about dr. WellsCould be read as a one shot maybe?
Relationships: Athena Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure where I’m going with this but I just want the 118 to take serious shit seriously.  
> Open to criticism.  
> Will probably add another chapter or two but also could be a one shot maybe?  
> I’m dyslexic sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to point them out.  
> This is my first fic be nice  
> Sorry I know it’s short

“Yeah i wasn’t a great guy back them but i've learned a lot since then”  
“We've noticed don't worry buck”  
Buck let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding; he's glad that people have noticed how much he's changed.  
“I mean you havent had sex at work or stolen any ladder trucks so its hard not to notice” bobby pointed out he was right but hadn’t done either of those things since he had started seeing abby and even after they broke up he didn’t revert back to his old ways.  
“Wait you did what?”  
“Oh I guess you weren't there for that eddie. How many times did you do that buck?”  
“I don't know chim too many to count. No i only took the truck three times maybe four excluding when i saved a little girl, and i only had sex at work when i took the truck and slept with dr. wells. So not that much”  
“That's still a lot considering the rest of the stantion hasn’t ever stolen a truck”, of course Bobby would point out.  
“Wait, I thought dr. wells, was the therapist Bobby sent you to?” hens tone had changed completely and just in time for athena to walk in  
“What did bobby do”  
“How do you guys coordonate that so well? Dont worry athena bobbys not in trouble we were just talking…” buck trailed off at the end if anyone had been paying attention they might have noticed he clearly didn’t want to talk about it.  
“About?” luck for buck bobby is always there to save the day, hence why he told athena everything  
“Oh don't worry we were just talking about buck when he first got here stealing trucks sleeping around, hell he even slept with the therapist i sent him to”  
Athena made eye contact with hen and she seemed to know everything about the situation.  
“Buck you had sex with your theropist, in a sesion?”  
“Yeah but -”  
“Just let me finish ok, this was after Devon correct and after you met abby?”  
“Yeah”  
“Did you actually want to have sex with her?”  
“I mean she was pretty and it’s not like she-“  
“That’s not what I asked”  
“Not really but i could have said no I just didn’t want her to tell bobby I couldn’t work or something and it’s just sex… sure I was trying to stop the whole sex at inappropriate times thing but I could have said no” it was hen who spoke up this time  
“Buck you don’t need to explain yourself it’s ok, no one thinks any less of you”  
“Even” Athena used his real name, things are getting serious “do you want to press charges”  
“For what? I didn’t say no”  
“But you also didn’t say yes, even she was in a position of power, even if you had said yes it would still be rape”  
Rape, that was one hell of a word, sure buck had though about it befor and how maybe I could possibly be sexual assault and sure he had spent hours looking up statutory rape but that’s not really what happened. Yeah she was on a position of power and he couldn’t say no for fear of losing his job and sure he never actually said yes but…  
“Fuck, I don’t know I just need a minute” buck turned and headed to the bunk room letting his tears slide down his cheeks.  
“Buck, you only have an hour left why don’t you go home”  
“Thanks Bobby but i don’t really think I want to drive right now”  
Leave to to buck to be a responsible driver even when all he wants to do is curl up in bed with his best friend and said best friends son and cry.  
“And anyway Eddie drove me here so I don’t have my car”  
“Ok I’ll take you back to mine after shift for movie night like we planned after shift, sound good?”  
“Yeah thanks Ed’s”  
As Athena opened he mouth the alarm sounded  
“Buck if you need me don’t hesitate to call, actually screw that call me anyway” Athena called as she left, presumably to the same place they were headed.  
“Buck stay here” buck couldn’t tell who said it but he also didn’t care he just needed to be alone.

Over an hour later the others returned to find buck alone and asleep on the couch. He clearly hadn’t moved much since they left except to sit back down wrapped in a blanket.  
After an hour alone with his thoughts buck had come to 2 conclusions: a) he had been raped and b) he needed sleep. Sleep was easy he just let himself drift off thoughtlessly it was the other thing that scared him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie go home to Carla and Chris

Buck awoke with a start he’s sure he jumped at least a foot.  
“ Whoa there it’s just me eddie”  
“Oh, what time is it?” Is what buck tried to say but no words came out  
“It’s ok shift’s over so let’s head home. That's ok?”  
Buck let Eddie lead him to his truck, put Buck in the front seat, threw their stuff in the back and drove off.  
“Do you want me to call Christopher and tell him you’re not feeling well?”  
“Can I?” His voice was house from all the crying he’d done earlier “I have to call Athena first though”  
“Are you sure? she can wait if you’re not ready to talk to her”  
“Yeah but I want to plus I told her I would”  
“Ok”  
Buck reached for his phone, pulled up Athena's contact but he didn’t get any farther before tears started to fall. He wanted to call, he really did he just couldn’t.  
“Ed-eddie can you call her?”  
“Yeah, of course just let me pull over first”  
They pulled into the parking lot of some fast food place, bucks not sure if Eddie did it on purpose but his pretty sure they’ll pick up dinner while they’re there.  
Eddie took bucks phone from him gently and with an nod he called Athena.  
“Hey it’s eddie, buck wanted to call hold one while I put you on speaker” he turned to buck waiting for a nod before he put Athena on speaker  
“Ok done, It’s just me and buck here”  
“Ok thanks eddie, buck how are you holding up”  
“I don’t know, I just need some time before I know what I want, you know?” Buck looked at eddie for confirmation the whole time he spoke  
“Buck, you can have as much time as you need”  
Athena always knew want to say  
“And whatever you decide we’ll support you”  
Apparently eddie also had a way with words  
“Thanks, for now I just want to curl up, watch the movie I was promised and eat junk”  
“And you can do all that” Athena's words were so comforting even when they came through the phone, “buck, i think you should tell Maddie, I think she could help”  
“Shit I don’t know, she has a lot - but she would help always knows what to do”  
“That’s ok you don’t have to do it now, hell if you want someone else could do it for you”  
“I don’t know, I’ll call you tomorrow ok I-“  
“Ok, take all the time you need. Do you have tomorrow off because bobby will give it to you if-”  
“Yeah we both do don’t worry I’ll take care of him”  
Of course eddie would take care of him, he always does.  
“I’ve got to go you boys better taken care of each other”  
The phone went dead and they both sat together in silence for a few minutes.  
Eddie was the one to break the silence  
“Ok let’s pick up some food, what do you want?”  
“Whatevers fine”  
So as buck suspected they drove through the drive through to get dinner.  
“Can you get two cheese burgers one without tomatoes each with large fries, the kids meal with a cookie instead of the fruit.”  
“Is that everything”  
“Um.. can we also get one small chocolate milkshake and two large vanilla”  
“Ok, pull through to the window”  
It was a good thing eddie knew him so well because buck really wasn’t in the mood to talk.  
“That will be $22.50”  
“Ok, thanks”  
“There is your food, and um… is your friend ok?”  
“Yeah just a long day that’s all”  
It was nice that she was concerned maybe another time eddie would have said more but today had been a day and he was ready to go  
“Hey buck can you take this?” he asked it like a question but he was already giving buck the food  
“You can eat it now or wait I don’t mind”  
Buck just nodded  
“Do you still want to call Chris?”  
The thought of Chris had buck looking a little better but still he just nodded  
“Ok here’s my phone I don’t want the food to get cold, you if you’re ok to call while I drive?”  
“Yeah”  
Buck found Carla's name in eddies contacts and unlike when he called Athena he didn’t think he just hit call and put the phone on speaker.  
“Hey eddie, what’s up? You don’t normally call”  
After a few second of buck not responding eddie answered  
“Hey Carla you’re on speaker and buck is in the car”  
“Hey buck”  
He didn’t respond”  
“Sorry we’re running late, buck wanted to talk to Chris about something before we got home can you put him on?”  
“Yeah one sec… ok here he is”  
Buck took a couple breaths  
“Hey buck are you still coming over for movie night? I wanted to watch frozen!”  
“He-hey Chris”, his voice broke after a few seconds of silence he started again, “yeah I’ll be there in a few, your dad and I picked up some dinner I hope you’re hungry”  
“Bucky I’m always hungry I can eat as much as you”  
“I’m sure you can bud. Look Chris- I- I think that you should know before we get home that some-something” deep breaths “Chris”  
“It’s ok Bucky, you’re going to be ok kid”  
“Yeah Chris, but right now I’m not and I wanted you to know that I’m not and that right now I need you to help me feel better”  
“Of course I’m going to make you better you said yourself I give the best hugs”  
“Yeah you do”  
Buck let them sit in silence for a while before they turned onto a familiar street  
“Hey Chris you still there”  
“Yeah dad”  
“Ok we’re almost home so bucks gonna hang up and we’ll be inside in a minute ok”  
“Ok bye see you soon”  
“Bye chris love you”  
“Love you too dad, and buck”  
“Thanks bud-” click. Chris or Carla had hung up just in time for them to pull up.  
Wordlessly buck took the food from the car along with the milkshakes into the house while Eddie graded their bags from the back of his truck.  
Still in the comfortable silence the two entered the house and went to find Carla sitting in the living room with Chris on the couch.  
“Hey Bucky!” Chris ray over to give him a hug but stopped remembering the call from a few minutes ago “can I give you a hug Bucky”  
“Yes” and so Chris gave him the biggest hug he had ever given and buck picked him up and led him to the couch in silence.  
“I’ve never seen that boy so quiet” carlas eyes landed on buck as she said it “one of you better tell me what’s up”  
“It not really for me to tell you’ll have to let buck tell you when he’s ready”  
“It’s ok eddie I can tell her maybe, just be there and not in front of Chris” the boy who would normally have opposed that statement say quietly knowing buck would tell him soon enough  
“Ok buck, but only if you really want to”  
Eddies comment only confused Carla more  
The trio moved to the hallway by the door after Carla rounded up her things.  
“Ok well you remember when Abby and I started talking after the roller coaster… and how I didn’t want to meet her because I though we would just have sex. Well it was because I had sex with my therapist but I didn’t really want to… I was trying to move on from the whole sex crazy thing and I had already met Abby and… well I guess she kinda held my career in her hands and I though I didn’t have a choice… I could have just said no”  
“Fuck. Buck I’m so sorry that happened” did everyone know about statutory rape but buck?  
“Well guess I kinda knew something was wrong with it because I know what contest is but I guess, I don’t know, I guess something got twisted and maybe because of how others reacted or because I made jokes about it… Um.. well it came up today an I guess everything came back and it’s like it’s all happening again in a way except this time… this time I know it’s a crime.. this time it’s rape”  
Buck had been crying since he started talking but now he was sobbing, struggling to stand. He had to lean on Eddie to keep himself up.  
Once he had somewhat put himself back together buck excused himself saying he was going to go help Chris set up the movie. It had been a long day he just wanted it to end.  
“Buck? Can I give you another hug? I heard you crying but i didn’t want to interrupt”  
“Shi- sorry, yes I would love another hug”  
Buck didn’t know how he could give such good hugs but he somehow managed to give the best hugs in the world. Buck melted into Chris’s arms before he composed himself again.  
“Chris, what else did you hear”  
“I heard you taking about consent, daddy and mrs. Mccloud taught me about consent. Dad says you have to ask before you touch someone that’s why I asked to give you a hug”  
Of course Chris knows about consent because eddie, the amazing dad he is made sure of that.  
“And I heard you talk about therapy. Which I also know about because I got to see a therapist, and to does daddy. But I don’t know what sex means or rape, what is that?”  
Buck swallowed hard and made eye contact with Eddie who walked into the room just in time to hear his sons question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris’s question gets answered, bobby is a dad to buck.  
> Buck is ok

Fuck! How were buck and Eddie supposed to explain rape to an 8 year old?  
“Well Chris, you remember when you asked about babies last year?”  
“Yeah you said the when a man and women are in love they can make a baby”  
“Yeah and aunt pepa told you about how you remember”  
“Yeah Mrs. McCloud told us about babies in health class too”  
“Ok well” eddie took a deep breath his parents never gave him a talk like this, he learnt about sex from his older sisters. He can even remember learning what rape was. He looked at buck and took a breath but before he could finish buck took over. Thank god.  
“Did Mrs. McCloud tell you what it’s called when you make a baby?”  
“No she called it a different kind of hug, that you only do with someone that you really love, like someone you would marry not just a friend who you love”  
Eddie let buck keep going  
“That’s right Chris, Mrs. McCloud sounds like a very smart lady.”  
Eddie figured he should take over, Chris was his son buck didn’t have to explain sex to his eight year old.  
“Everything Mrs. McCloud said it right, but the ‘different kind of hug’ is something adults call is sex”  
“Like how some things have two names? Like when buck calls soda ‘pop’?”  
Buck laughed a little at that but eddie kept going  
“Yeah kinda like that”  
“And unlike soda only abults can do sex so kids don’t talk about it or need to have lots of names for it”  
“Exactly Chris, when did you get so smart”  
“And what’s rape?”  
Buck sat still clearly holding back tears, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to share one of his worst experiences with a kid. Let alone Christopher, that kid had been through too much already.  
Eddie was going to have to answer that question on his own.   
“Well Mrs. McCloud and I taught you about consent, how you have to ask for permission and you wait for the other person to give consent”  
“Yeah Mrs. McCloud said that when you give someone a hug you have to ask and wait for a yes”  
“That’s right Chris, when someone has sex-”  
Got it was weird talking to his eight year old about sex. Eddie was not prepared for this.   
“When someone has sex they have to have consent or it’s a crime… if someone has sex without consent that’s rape”  
“Buck said, buck said that he was…” Chris broke down, which both buck and Eddie had seen coming.  
“It’s ok Chris, I’ll be ok”  
“You don’t deserve this Bucky”  
“No Chris no one ever does”  
After a few minutes of well deserved hugs eddie decided it was time to eat  
“I’m gonna get the food hopefully it’s not cold by now”  
“Yeah it’s been one hell of a night at least now we can…” buck was interpreted by his phone  
“Nevermind, it’s bobby. Hold on”  
Buck excused himself to answer the phone knowing what bobby was going to say.  
“Hey bobby, I know what you’re gonna say”  
“I know but I still have to say it. I should have done something when you first told me, I should hav-”  
“You didn’t know, hell I barely knew”  
“I’m your boss I should have known. I’m your friend”  
“Bobby, you know that you’re more then that, you’re like a father to me and you’re here now that’s what matters”  
“Buck I-“  
“I’ll be ok. I’ve got you and the rest of the 118 to take care of me, I’m going to be just fine”  
“I’m here now and lm not going anywhere I’m sorry I wasn’t there then. I’m sorry”  
“Thank you”  
“Buck, you are my son maybe not by blood but you’re my son none the less”  
“B-bobby”  
“I love you kid”  
“I love you too, dad”  
The two laughed at that together before bobby let him go enjoy his movie and burgers with two of his favourite people.  
Buck fell asleep with Chris on his lap, eddies arms wrapped around him. He doesn’t know what the future will hold but for now he’s ok, he’s just fine where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Again open to criticism pls I want to improve.


End file.
